Les petites choses
by zagan
Summary: Traduction de The Little Things par Daved. [N x H] Oneshot. Qu'est ce qui rend Hinata si heureuse qu'elle en devient inconsicente du danger autour d'elle. Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten et Kurenai essaye de le découvrir, tout en essayant de la protéger.


Encore une traduction d'un One-shot de Dave-d. Cette fois-ci dans un ton beaucoup plus joyeux. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je remercie ma beta Princesse d'argent et tout ceux qui on eu la gentillesse de laisser une review sur la traduction que j'ai déjà publiée.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Et cette histoire appartient à Dave-d, seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Les petites choses**

C'était un jour ordinaire.

Il n'y avait pas de brouillard. Le soleil brillait.

Néanmoins, Hyûga Hinata fonça droit dans un réverbère. Elle tomba durement sur son derrière, se releva, balaya la poussière de ses vêtements, sourit et continua son chemin en fredonnant joyeusement.

Sortant du fleuriste, Ino avait tout vu. Elle se précipita pour voir si Hinata allait bien « Hinata…attends…tu vas bien ? »

«Merveilleusement bien… » Hinata n'arrivait pas a retenir son sourire. Ceci inquiéta encore plus Ino. Elle n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille sourire comme ça, du moins pas lorsque l'on pouvait la voir.

« Hé… attention ! » Ino attrapa son amie et la tira hors du chemin d'un chariot arrivant à toute vitesse. Étant donné leur position, elles furent tout les deux aspergées de boue, à cause d'une des larges flaques d'eau restante de la pluie du jour d'avant.

Quelqu'un d'autre se pressa à leur rencontre « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Sakura revenait de chez l'apothicaire, portant un gros sac rempli de médicaments. « Hinata, tu vas bien ? Est-ce qu'Ino t'a distraite ? »

« C'est un jour magnifique, »dit Hinata. « Il ne peut rien arriver de mal un jour comme aujourd'hui. » Inconsciente des regards qu'échangèrent Ino et Sakura, elle passa à coté d'un certain nombre de grands cônes colorés placés sur le trottoir par les ouvriers d'un chantier.

« Hé…regarde où… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer son avertissement. Sakura attrapa la veste de chuunin d'Hinata au moment où celle-ci faisait un pas dans le vide, sur le point de tomber dans le trou creusé par les ouvriers. Sakura utilisa sa force impressionnante pour éloigner la jeune fille du danger, sa mâchoire tomba quand elle se rendit compte que les jambes d'Hinata continuaient de bouger comme si de rien était. « Tu n'es pas en train de la faire bouger n'est-ce pas ?» Elle tourna un regard soupçonneux vers Ino.

« Bien sûr que non! » s'offensa Ino. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être que tu as mis quelque chose dans sa nourriture un peu plus tôt, pour avoir un patient supplémentaire ! »

« Quoi ! » Sakura mit ses mains sur ces hanches « C'est ridicule. C'est comme si je disais que tu pourrais faire tout ça, pour que ta famille puisse vendre beaucoup de fleurs à son enterrement ! Stupide blonde. »

« Laideron au grand front ! » Ino serra ses poings. Comme Sakura, elle avait totalement oublié Hinata et son attitude bizarre.

« La nourriture c'est si merveilleux, » dit Hinata. « Tellement mieux que des fleurs. » Elle fit signe a des hommes qui déversaient de grandes quantités d'engrais depuis un chariot dans le jardin du parc municipal. Les hommes ne la virent jamais alors qu'elle se dirigeait directement à l'endroit où ils jetaient leur matière malodorante.

«Hé, réveillez-vous les gars ! » C'était la voix de Tenten, s'adressant aux travailleurs. Un grand nombre de kunais, faucilles et shurikens apparut de nulle part. Ils frappèrent les manches de bois des pelles qu'utilisaient les hommes de la ville, les forçant à les lâcher juste a temps. « Hinata… » Elle se précipita pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec la cousine de Neji. « Est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée au milieu d'un combat entre Ino et Sakura ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as frappée à la tête accidentellement ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être réveillée, » dit Hinata, regardant le magnifique lit de fleurs. « Un jour comme ça ne peut prendre place que dans un rêve. » Elle continua son chemin, fermant les yeux et revivant les évènements qui avaient eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Hinata ! » C'était Ino.

« Attention ! » Cria également Sakura.

« L'arroseur automatique ! » Tenten ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas assez d'armes à envoyer pour couper tous les tuyaux alimentant le grand système d'arrosage.

Hinata fut instantanément trempée par les jets d'eau. Ses cheveux était aplatis contre sa tête. De l'eau coulait d'une des jambes de son pantalon. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle ignorait également que le vieux bâtiment rachitique vers lequel elle marchait était programmé pour la démolition dans moins d'une minute. Les larges panneaux représentant des têtes de mort collés partout sur le bâtiment et les lampes publiques proches, ainsi que les longues barrières ne déclenchèrent aucune réaction dans son esprit conscient.

« Hinata ! Stop ! Immédiatement ! » Exigea une puissante voix autoritaire. Kurenai sauta depuis le dessus d'un toit, prenant Hinata par la taille et l'éloignant avant que le contremaître de l'équipe de destruction ait soulevé un drapeau orange. Un énorme grondement sourd se fit entendre, alors que le vieux bâtiment s'effondrait sur lui-même comme un château de cartes.

Après avoir violemment secouer Hinata, en essayant d'obtenir une réponse intelligente, la jounin se dirigea vers les trois autres femmes et secoua son poing devant chacune d'elle. « Que faisiez-vous au juste ? » En premier, elle se planta en face de Tenten. « Tu es la petite amie de Neji. Comment aurais-tu aimé expliquer les blessures d'Hinata à lui ou à son oncle ? » Elle se tourna vers Sakura. « Tu es une ninja médicale, nom de Dieu ! C'est ton travail de soigner les gens et de les garder en un seul morceau. » Elle passa ensuite à Ino. « Tu peux probablement utiliser le Shintenshin no jutsu dans ton sommeil ! »

« Mais… » Dirent les trois filles en même temps. «Hé… » Elle indiquèrent Hinata du doigt. La fille aux yeux blancs chantait maintenant une mélodie pour enfant, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les grandes portes ouvertes du village.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille ? » Kurenai courut attraper Hinata avant que celle-ci n'aille se promener on ne sait où. Quand elle la ramena à ses amies , elle démontra pour quelle raison elle était jounin et les autres seulement chuunins. Elle claqua des doigts. « Naruto. »

« Naruto-kun… » Sourit Hinata. Puis elle regagna la terre ferme, et elle rougit en constatant la façon dont ses amies la regardaient. « Je…ummm…il y a un problème ? »

« C'est exactement ce que nous voudrions savoir . » Répondit Kurenai en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Non, c'est un jour magnifique, » Dit Hinata. « Vraiment un après-midi splendide. » Elle serra ses mains au-dessus de sa poitrine. « Je ne l'oublierai jamais. »

Les autres femmes s'entreregardaient. Chacune murmura 'Naruto'. C'était apparemment sa faute d'une manière ou d'un autre. Enfin, faute n'était peut-être pas exactement le bon mot mais ça ressemblait bien au plus bruyant des ninjas du village, quelle que soit la situation exacte.

« Est-ce que Naruto t'a encore fait un compliment aujourd'hui ? » Tenten pensait à sa propre expérience. Il y avait juste quelque jours, Neji avait été très élogieux à son propos. Elle avait eu l'impression de marcher sur des nuages.

« Non…pas vraiment… » Sourit Hinata.

« Alors, as-tu réussi à ce qu'il te tienne par la main, ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Sakura soupira. Sasuke était revenu au village. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il la tienne par la main un jour.

« Non…nous ne nous sommes pas tenus par la main… » Hinata tourna une mèche de ses cheveux d'une manière, puis d'une autre.

«Attends…tu ne veux pas dire… il t'a embrassée ? » Ino avala sa salive. Elle imaginait Shikamaru. Dans son court rêve éveillé, il se tenait comme un héros sur la couverture d'un livre romantique, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

« Oh-h-h-h-h-h… » Sakura, Tenten et Kurenai se rapprochèrent toutes d'Hinata.

« Non…pas de baiser… » Hinata ferma les yeux. Elle écarta ses bras de son corps et tourna dans une lente pirouette.

« Alors quoi ? » Soudainement Kurenai frappa son front avec sa main. «Il est impossible que vous sortiez ensemble en secret, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle cligna rapidement des yeux. Hinata n'est pas capable de garder ce genre de secret, elle ne peut pas ? « Il n'aurait pas…il ne pourrait pas…il ne t'aurait quand même pas offert une bague ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! » Sakura mis ses mains sur sa bouche, faisant ainsi tomber le sac qu'elle portait.

« Incroyable ! » Ino se figea sur place, comme si Shikamaru avait utilisé sa technique la plus connue sur elle.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche mais ne réussit pas a parler.

« Non…Rien à voir avec une bague… »Dit Hinata.

« Vous…vous n'avez pas…tous les deux, vous n'avez pas…il n'est pas possible que… » Kurenai avait peur de seulement le demander « Sexe ? » Ceci fit pâlir les autres filles.

«Non… non… ummm… vous savez…. » Hinata regarda le ciel sans nuages, s'émerveillant de la teinte d'un bleu perçant.

« ALORS…QUE…S'EST-IL PASSE ! » Crièrent les quatre shinobis en même temps, serrant leurs poings.

« J'ai invité Naruto à déjeuner, » Dit Hinata.

C'était un acte osé de sa part ; mais, si elle attendait pour Naruto , elle pourrait bien attendre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux meurt de vieillesse. « Il m'a emmené à son stand de ramens préféré. » Elle ignora les 'évidemment' grommelés par ses amies. « Je lui ai demandé de marcher avec moi à travers le jardin, ce qui fait que nous sommes arrivés un peu tard. »

« Et ? » Tenten avait l'air incrédule.

« Tu as marché dans le jardin avec lui ? » Sakura fronça les sourcils. « C'est tout ? »

« Vous avez déjeuné ensemble ? Et marché dans le parc ? Rien d'autre ? » Ino écarquilla les yeux.

« Laissez-la finir, » dit Kurenai.

«Nous étions les derniers clients du stand, » dit Hinata. «Il ne restait assez de ramens que pour un seul bol. » Son cœur commença à frapper fort dans sa poitrine. « Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait l'avoir, mais il a secoué la tête. » Sa respiration s'accéléra et son sang résonna dans ses oreilles. « J'ai demandé si on pouvait avoir deux bols, pour qu'on puisse partager. » Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. « Il a dit 'Non, prends-le Hinata'. » Elle était remplie d'un joie quasi transcendantale. « Il n'a même pas essayé de voler une seule nouille. »

Les filles restèrent pétrifier pendant un moment. S'étant remise à fredonner, Hinata les ignorait a nouveau.

« Stupéfiant… »Tenten était en train de trembler.

«Effrayant… » Ino retint sa respiration. Elle était superstitieuse. C'était comme une énorme chute de neige pendant un jour ensoleillé d'été.

« Pas possible… » Sakura s'assit durement au milieu du trottoir.

« L'amour véritable… » Murmura Kurenai, ne se sentant pas digne de dire ces mots.

Fin.


End file.
